Early Bird Gets The Worm
by Oso el Peligroso
Summary: Vincent wakes up early one saturday morning and decides to take an early morning shower, a shower that will lead to events that will ruin his whole weekend, and possibly the rest of his time at Hogwarts.
1. G'Mornin' Vince

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the following is a story from my own imagination that I wish to share with all the good people of the world, and is not making me any profit in anyway whatsoever.

Author's note: This is a story that will contain a male and male relationship possibly more then one, so if that upsets you don't read. This work contains mild violence some profanity and mildly graphic scenes so I dub it an M rating if you didn't notice. If such graphicness offends once again you have been warned and it is not too late to click back.

Feedback is always appreciated so please leave reviews not only to motivate me but to make me a better author constructive criticism is more then welcome.

Chapter One: G'Mornin' Vince

Practically tumbling out of his bed Vincent Crabbe came into awareness pulling out of an abhorrent dream. The dream itself was already diminishing into whatever recess of the mind that held such unpleasantries. For a long time, seemed like ages, Vincent lay paralyzed on his stomach fighting off the sleep that promised to return him back to the dreamscape from which he had escaped. It took all of his will power to roll onto his back, finally breaking from the threatening shackles of sleep.

Warily raising his arm he took a glimpse at his wrist watch; there were no glowing numbers to indicate the hour, instead there was one hand with his name glowing a shining silver which pointed at whatever he was _supposed _to be doing. The fragile arm bearing his namesake pointed up to where the muggle twelve would have been, replacing it was the word "Bed" in a luminescent green. The watch had been a birthday present from his parents, a kind of way to control their child even when miles away at Hogwarts. For the most part it worked Vincent checked it periodically throughout the day whenever at a loss of what he was supposed to be doing, but after the awful dream he'd just escaped sleep was the last activity he wanted to participate in.

Sitting up and resting his back against the headboard of the bed Vincent tired to recollect what had been so disquieting about his dream. Gregory had been in it, he was certain of that; and they were running away from something...a monster? That seemed a little childish, either way that wasn't what had made the dream so disturbing. No, what got to him was that in the dream his leg had been lame and despite all of his calling, his pleading for Gregory to return to his aid; Gregory had ignored all his pleas. Vincent tired to remember more but it was fruitless even what he remembered was dissipating into dark recesses as he sat awake.

The dorm room was dark, there was a single giant window in the room but one could never accurately gage the time because the view was of the underwater landscape of the lake. It was a brilliant sight starting about midday till dusk when the sun was blazing its light down on Hogwarts; all other times it varied from a dark murky moss color to pitch black. Back when Hogwarts was still young the Slytherin's complained that the lack of light was the cause of a lot of unnecessary night time injuries. Eventually the Charms Professor erected up torches supporting levitating spheres of light that caster a dim luminescent glow at night. The spheres provided enough light so that the unnecessary night accidents came to a halt but were soft enough that the students who needed absolute darkness to sleep were not disturbed.

Eyes finally adjusted to the low level light Vincent surveyed the room, all of his room mates were still slumbering comfortably; when his glaze came upon Gregory's bed it rested there. Normally Gregory slept with his covers below his waist with his bare chest exposed. There were many a night when Vincent had pretended to sleep waiting untill all of his mates had fallen asleep so that he could perv off of Gregory's pasty pale chest. Right then though Gregory had the covers over his head looking suspiciously like a lumpy mountain range. Vincent sighed, _wha s'up with Greg? He don't ever cover up, not even durin' winter time,_ he'd been hoping to get in the view of Gregory's naked chest but with him all covered up it was not an option. _Guess I'll go hit the showers while no other blokes are in there._

Vincent slept more covered then Gregory; sporting a wife beater, his prized black boxer-briefs with the toxic green waist band, and socks. He swung his legs out from under the covers over the edge of the bed, the chilled air of the dormitory in the morning hours causing his exposed skin to erupt in goose flesh. The journey to and from the showers always bothered Vincent, he couldn't wear his shoes or socks because he somehow managed to get them wet no matter what elaborate precautions he took. Once he tried to get fancy and placed a water repellent spell on his boots but in the end he screwed up the the spell and instead of repelling water his boots absorbed water. He had to walk around in squishy boots for a week before his parents sent him a new pair. The 'flip-flopping' sound of flip-flops drove him mad, every year when Vincent received a new pair he would quickly dispose of them by ritualistically throwing them off the train while over some bridge. He had since then given up and walked barefoot to the communal showers, Vincent peeled off his socks and stepped on the ice like stone floor.

He grabbed his bath robe off the top of his footlocker and draped himself fending off some of the chill. The communal showers were located on an off shoot hallway located in-between the passage that connected the common room to the guys dormitories. There were two main shower rooms, one for the lower years one through four and the other for the higher years five through seven. Vincent had hoped that the showers would get better in his fifth year, boy was he sorely disappointed on the morning of the second day of school when he went to take a shower. The old shower room had afforded some privacy having individual stalls along with open stalls. The new shower rooms had four shower blocks, each opening in to the other, each block made for up to five guys to shower together.

Vincent, abhorred by the openness of the new bathing situation, often found himself in the corner hoping that his manhood wouldn't betray him by hardening at the sight of his fellow blokes in nothing but their birthday suits. To prevent this monumental problem form occurring Vincent would try and shower at irregular hours, problem with that was Gregory had a tendency of _making_ them shower together. Gregory didn't really do anything to force them to shower together he just asked Vincent if he wanted to shower in the morning, and Vincent just had trouble saying 'no' to his best friend, even more so when it involved seeing him naked despite the tragedy that would ensue if Gregory realized that Vincent ogled him when he wasn't paying attention.

The walk to the shower room was eventless, Vincent's assumption that all his peers would still be snoozing was correct. The shower room was a cavernous room separated into four even compartments, each compartment bearing five shower heads each. The entrance a fifth compartment smaller then the other four but fully equipped with benches for dressing and personalized lockers, gold name plates and all. Vincent sat on the ledge of the bench in front of his locker, he withdrew his wand tapped his name plate three times unlocking his towel and other toiletries. He looked around one more time to be sure that nobody was around then he stripped bare. He took only his towel that probably needed a good wash and his all on one shampoo and conditioner; leaving behind his wand, clothing, and bathrobe uncomfortably stuffed within the confides of his locker. _Do I need my wand?_ The thought quickly passed no one need their wand in the shower, and his locker wouldn't relock until he tapped it three times again.

The tiled floor of the shower rooms never failed to surprise Vincent, the tiles were always a pleasant temperature no matter what the whether was like anywhere else. His feet padded softly upon the tiled floor but the bad acoustics in the room caused the padding to sound more like an ominous drumming sequence in Vincent's ears, the noise level was bad when the showers were full but it seemed even more amplified when it was deserted. Even with the showers deserted Vincent went to his usual shower head in the back most compartment in the least noticeable corner in his opinion, prepared in case someone else decided to pop in for an early morning shower. His hand closed around the _Hot_ knob ready to turn it when he heard the clear sounds of heavy foot falls behind him. He had little fear of any foul play for he was the right hand of Draco Malfoy; once he turned around whomever it was that was planning a dehumanizing prank would stop in their tracks. No body in Slytherin was dull enough to harm Vincent Crabbe. He wasn't keen on the idea of facing someone without clothes covering him but he couldn't risk getting pranked, he was in the process of an about-face when to his dismay he heard a curse uttered, undoubtedly meant for him.

"_Petrificus totalus._"

Colliding with the small of his back Vincent felt the instantaneous locking of his whole body; his arm's slammed against his torso and his legs to slap together like Lego pieces meant for one another. Unable to retain balance he fell forward, face smashing into the slightly moist warm floor. Blood poured from his nose, _argh! Someone's gonna get it ten times worse when I break free. _Vincent was livid that someone would actually have the gall to make him bleed and humiliate him. _Just you wait, when I tell Greg and Draco about this you'll be stuck in Madam Pomfrey's office for weeks._ Minutes passed with the only sound being Vincent's agitated breathing, nothing to indicate that the attacker was still around. Worry summed a sheen coat of sweat on Vincent's naked body, what if the attacker did not show his face so that Vincent would not be able to target him later, it would be the smart thing to do. Most of the boys in Slytherin knew better then to mess with him but that by no means meant that they were obliged to help him out of his compromising situation.

More time passed bringing the unmanly urge to cry tugging at Vincent's will. It would probably be another two or three hours before Gregory dragged himself out of bed, and Draco no longer used the communal showers ever since he received the honor of becoming a Prefect. Something stick like prodded at his backside, the perpetrator was still in the room and had the balls to further humiliate him. The urge to shed tears was quickly replaced by a malevolent rage, even knowing the futility of trying to physically break free of the body bind; Vincent tried with all his will to break free. He wasn't sure, for there was no way that he could check, but he felt that his nose had stopped spewing out blood.

The stick like object, obviously a wand, stopped its prodding of his backside and was promptly replaced by something more rotund, kicking under the right side of his pelvis. _Bastard is kicking me, putting his dirty shoes on me._ The perp put a forceful amount of pressure digging under his pelvis and in an amazing feat strength kicked upward flipping Vincent onto his back. The back of his head bashing against the tiled floor almost knocking him out, _sonavahbitch! _Vision temporarily blurred Vincent could only make out a lumbering giant looming over him, names of all the possible house mates rushed though his throbbing head. Before his vision fully cleared the perp spoke giving away his identity.

"G'mornin' Vince." A fake pleasantry from a horridly familiar voice.

_Greg?_ Vincent wanted to believe it false, even shutting his eyes against the clearing sight. But there was no one else it could be, no one else called him 'Vince' not even Draco.

"Com'on and open your eyes Vince, I know you've been dying ta know who would have the balls to attack the all mighty 'Vincent Crabbe.'" Gregory's tone full of condescending malice.

Vincent kept his eyes closed he refused to believe that Gregory Goyle, his bestest friend in the whole wide world would turn on him.

Gregory kicked Vincent's side rather hard, "Open up your eyes Vince!"

Vincent kept his eyes closed, a few tears from the pain of getting kicked escaped though his tightly shut eye lids. It is key to note that the tears were in no way linked to any emotions of sadness or despair, his mind still would not accept that Gregory Goyle was the perp.

"I'll give you a choice, since you are my main chum. You can open your eyes all by yourself like a big boy or I'll open them for you with the cruciatus curse."

_Whoever this jerk is, he sounds like he means serious business._ Upon opening his eyes Vincent's vision was plagued with black spots and fragmented sparkles. Slowly the spots and sparkles cleared up and the vision thought impossible by Vincent came into realization. Gregory stood perched over Vincent like a gargoyle ready to prey upon an intruder. _Polyjuice potion... _The thought held little consolation for Vincent, it was a false hope and he was well aware of it. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy tormenting was indeed Gregory Goyle.


	2. Justified Chastising

Authors Note: Okay this chapter is kind of the main reason this piece is rated M, actually I had to heavily edit it so that it is now less graphic then the original draft. Sadly that kind of compromised some parts making them seem a little choppy but I don't want to risk getting banned so I played it safe.

Chapter Two: Justified Chastising

The full body bind restricting pretty much all his movement, Vincent couldn't even talk; the full extent of his mobility dwindled to blinking, moving his eyes around, and breathing. Not that it mattered anymore, as soon as he opened his eyes and saw that Gregory was the one behind the preemptive strike his will had shattered. Vincent no longer cared about breaking free and excreting revenge, all he wanted was for Gregory to hurry and finish so that he could crawl into a ditch in the Forbidden Forest and rot. _He knows I've been sneaking looks at his tits and pervin' off 'em, serves me right for acting like such a poof._ Vincent felt Gregory's anger justified, if some female had ogling him with such impure thoughts while he slept he'd be just as upset as Gregory.

The facial expression worn by Gregory was one of malice, disgust, and something that looked a lot like fascination. Gregory brought down the tip of his wand on Vincent's neck and began to trace it down to his chest; moved it all over stopping on Vincent's nipple, rested it there for a little then Gregory pushed down hard. Had Vincent been able to he would have hollered out in pain, yet all he could do was tightly shut his eyes in a type of pathetic bracing. _I los my best friend all 'cause I couldn't stop pervin' off his chest at night._ The justifying thought shielded Vincent from some of the pain but in it self brought the agony that he might have to spend the rest of his days alone. Vincent had already lost his best friend, Draco was sure to shun him as soon as he found out, just like everyone else would when they found out.

Gregory relieved the applied pressure of his wand on Vincent's nipple, wand at the ready Vincent awaited being cursed, beat down, or something equally as terrible. Gregory shut his own eyes inhaling a large dose of air, recomposing himself. "You sick bastard bet'cha thought nobody would notice. That you were sly or sumpthin'."

Vincent could only respond my looking into Gregory's eyes but this was enough, Vincent's eyes admitted to all accusations and pleaded for mercy.

"Disgusting," Gregory spat a well aimed wad of spit, hitting Vincent in-between his eyes effectively closing them. "Dun look at me like that, s'your own damed fault I haf'to do this to you." A tang of remorse resonated in his voice, but lasted only a brief moment. "Maybe this'll teach you not to go fraternizing with the enemy."

If Vincent had not been so upset he probably would have found Gregory's accusation a little odd. Then again if he weren't so distressed then he'd be relishing in the whole situation; here was his best buddy that he'd been fantasying about ever since his older cousin had taught him how _to play_ with himself, and there he was stark naked and being dominated. The situation was similar to the array of exciting dreams that plagued Vincent when he did not relieve himself before hitting the sack. Not many kids his age knew the term _masochist_ and Vincent was no exception, had he known the term though he would have proudly stated that he was a masochist, only leaving out the part that he would prefer being brutalized by a male not a female.

"Ya got anything to say in your defense?" Gregory had taken to circling Vincent, another strike seemed inevitable.

A trick question no doubt, how did Gregory expect him to answer while under the body binding curse. Gregory's spit rested patiently atop Vincent's eyelids awaiting for him to open the floodgates to let the liquidy substance in. Opening his eyes was the only way to answer Gregory, a gross prospect but Vincent hadn't much choice. Eyes open the saliva happily entered stinging but not as much as Vincent had expected. He looked up at Gregory with eyes that answered, "No defense, but I'm real sorry."

With amazing marksmen-ship Gregory sent another wad of spit landing on same spot as before. "Quit openin' your eyes I don't want to look at 'em."

_Fine I won't open them anymore_. Vincent thought passively, completely defeated and unaware that his passive defeat was only fueling the malice flaring within Gregory.

Vincent heard the rustling of robes and knees crackling, Gregory was getting on his haunches. Gregory placed his index finger on the side of Vincent's great white stomach and, _playfully?_, began skating about his stomach and chest. Vincent's tense muscles loosened a little at the more then pleasant touch, still Vincent was by no means relieved just confused at Gregory's angry demeanor changing to a seemingly loving one.

The finger travelled up to Vincent's sore nipple causing him to flinch in a way only a petrified body can but Gregory did not stab at it or pinch it, instead gently caressing the nipple with his thumb. Vincent's muscles quivered wanting to spasm in pleasure unable because of the curse, Vincent's breathing became heavier_. This s'gotta be a dream, no way Greg would play with me like this._

Gregory caressed for a good six minutes before sliding his hand down Vincent's stomach. Vincent's chest and belly were almost as smooth as the day when he was born damnable stretch marks and colored a pale white that glowed in the right lighting. Eyes still shut Vincent missed the intensity blazing in Gregory's eyes. His chums hand was on a course that Vincent dare not think about, actually there were no thoughts in Vincent's head only the feeling of passion that felt like a balloon about to burst though his chest and engulf all that ever was. Distracted by the chest bursting feeling he was completely unaware of of the erection that he had sprouted sometime during the nipple caressing. As Gregory's hand passed Vincent's belly his middle finger skillfully slipped in for a quick expedition of the sensitive area.

"Looks like I was right." Gregory uttered as his glaze fell upon Vincent's hardened sex, "U'are a poofter." Sweaty palms wrapped themselves around Vincent's boyhood.

Vincent had never been proficient when it came down to his magical skills, he barely scraped by in his studies. Imagine his surprise when, without the aid of his wand or anybody else, he broke the full body bind that Gregory had placed upon him. It happened as soon as Gregory's hand came in contact with his boyhood, the passion that had been welling up within him burst through the cruse. The freeing from the cruse snapped Vincent out of his pleasure trance, giving him reign of his thoughts once again. _If I move Greg'll probably stop touching me, recurse me, and then Merlin knows what._ Vincent held as still as humanly possible hoping that Gregory would eventually leave him to be discovered by their house mates; once alone Vincent could swiftly dawn his bathrobe and go to a defensive hiding place.

Circling his thumb in a counter clockwise motion Gregory's sight was transfixed upon the erect specimen that he had control of. A good thing that Gregory was focused on Vincent's genitals for even though he was trying as hard as he could to remain still, he could not suppress the involuntary spasms of joy_. He's gonna notice, he's gonna notice, he's gonna notice, he's gonna notice..._ Gregory's thumb dropped off, finalizing his fist.

"Ya like that you sick bastard? I'm surprised that you're such a bloody whore, what would your bitch Longbottom have to say if he saw ya gettin' off with me?" said through clenched teeth.

_What the hell?_ Vincent almost shouted,_ where'd he get the idea me and Longbottom are messin' around? _With a sudden violent change the fondling hand began to squeeze much too hard.

"Fuck!" Vincent was free of the curse and was not about to let Gregory go psychotic on his most sensitive of areas.

The unexpected sound of Vincent's yelp caused Gregory to release his grip on the boys genitals and fall back startled. Vincent took this as his only chance to get away from Gregory, if he stayed Gregory would surly go back to into his violent self. Vincent rolled onto his stomach painfully crushing his erection, bounced onto his knees and jumped up running to his locker. He wanted to get his bath robe but considering the situation he didn't think that he had enough time to grab his wand let alone his bath robe. Still without his wand he would be defenseless against Gregory should he decide to pursue.

Crashing into his locker Vincent fumbled trying to get his locker opened, his hands were shaky taking him three tries before finally getting the damned thing opened. He grabbed his wand-

_"Stupefy!"_ Gregory had recovered from the shock and sent a red beam that grazed the tip of Vincent's ear.

Burning numbness inflamed Vincent's ear but it was better then being knocked out and at the mercy of Gregory. _Sorry._ _"Expeliarmus!" _Vincent's rebuttal hit its mark disarming Gregory causing him to curse loudly. Vincent took his chance, ran out of the shower rooms blindly crashing into some lower Slytherin who shouted after him, "Put on some bloody pants Crabbe! Jeeze." Vincent reached his room dressed swifty and left the dungeons to the above grounds to contemplate what he was going to do.


	3. A Serious Of Unfortunate Coincidences

Authors Note: Argh! I apologize for the long time it took me to post this chapter (it's been ready for quite some time), but I recently found out about a technical problem that kind of discouraged me. See I like to used brackets as opposed to parenthesis and for whatever reason FanFiction doesn't recognize brackets.

That and I am still unsure if I will be able to finish this story, I'm just not sure where to take it. But there is another chapter already finished that needs to be edited and I'll make sure to at least tie up loose ends if I do happen to end the story prematurely. Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys make me want to keep on writing.

Chapter Three: A Serious Of Unfortunate Coincidences

Under normalized circumstances Vincent Crabbe would have considered that Sunday morning magnificent; the sun was out but it shared the sky with the enormous puffy clouds, the overall temperature warmish with bursts of cool breezes. Yet the circumstances were far from normalized, Vincent's world was shaken to the point where he could see no plausible way that his life could ever return to what it once was. He'd lost his best friend who was probably out hunting him, wanting to finish off what he started earlier in the showers; and his deepest, darkest, secrety, of secrets was in danger of getting out . Since then Vincent had fled, and without thinking of the possible ramifications of his hiding spot, chose to hide in in one of the less dangerous green houses._ Greg's always sneezing when we gots class in here, there's no way he'll look for me in here._

Gregory's assault took place roughly at the 0637 hour mark, Vincent had been in hiding since then; it was now 1343. Officially he'd only missed two meals but in reality he had missed out on the countless snacks (both salty and sweet) he munched on throughout the day. Vincent's stomach made angry sounds periodically, the periods becoming shorter and the sounds angrier as the as time edged on._ Wha am I supposed to do? I can't hide in here forever...but I dun want to face Greg again. He might not realize I like him but he's figured I like blokes an' he ain't taken it well._

He wondered whether or not he show his face for supper, if he sat as close as possible to the professors table then Gregory wouldn't dare mess with him._ Maybe f'I avoid being alone with him._ A difficult task but Vincent felt that he could manage it, till he got a chance to convince Gregory,_ convince him that I don't fancy Longbottom, maybe I can even fool him into thinking that I like girls._ He shuttered at the thought of asking one of the Slytherin girls out, but even if he did it might not matter. Gregory seemed pretty convinced that he had some bizarre inter-house relationship with the yellow bellied Gryffindor. Vincent wondered what he could have possibly done to have given Gregory the idea that he and Longbottom had some secret affair going on between them.

As time dragged on Vincent became more and more restless there was nothing to keep his mind occupied in the green house, but his fear of Gregory confided him to the accursed green house. He rummaged through some notes on the front desk finding nothing but nonsense pertaining to plants. In a destructive mood Vincent took one of the parchments full of complicated notes and tore seven equal squares, squares in hand he walked to the back of the green house where he found a suitable place for sitting, away from any potentially unfriendly plants. Comfortable Vincent proceeded to make seven identical origami cranes a skill that he surprisingly picked up from Gregory, how Gregory learned Merlin only knew. When finished he placed the cranes in a neat line back on the desk where he first snatched the scroll from,_ Buhahaha, no one'll ever suspect me of this perfect crime._

Done with his devilishly cleaver crime Vincent became bored again, trapped with nothing to do and even less to eat._ Maybe if I take a quick snooze I'll wake up it'll be Monday and Greg will be calm enough not to pulverize me on sight._ He moved away from the crime scene to the back of the green house where he made the origami cranes, the perfect desk to nap under. He took off his robes and balled them into a makeshift pillow. The floor was filthy, riddled with dirt, soil, and plant fodder but Vincent's mild obsession with cleanliness lost to his tiredness. Having to go around with dirt encrusted clothes and smelling of plant fodder was repulsive but no one would notice, everyone assumed he was dirty because he wasn't the brightest torch on the mantle. Vincent shrugged all the bothersome thoughts away, his mind always cluttered before he fell asleep, and laid belly first on the floor resting his head in the bunched up robes. He had not realized how tired he had been but not long after he laid his head down he entered the comforting world of sleep.

A good hour later Vincent was in a deep sleep having a pleasantly realistic dream where he and Gregory were celebrating their birthdays together (they had different birth dates but what did it matter in the wonderful dream world). If you asked him if he was a heavy sleeper he'd respond with a confused, "huh?" Fact was that other naturally waking up and the smell of delicious food stuffs Vincent sleep not unlike the dead (didn't even snore). A good natural talent when sharing a room with three other rowdy boys but a harmful one when on the run from a crazed friend.

When one of the doors of the facility opened and a large figured fumbled through it, knocking over a few clay pots causing multiple crashes, Vincent remained unstirred by the racket. The _intruder_ babbled something buffoonish, obviously a male, withdrew his wand and uttered_ "Reparo!"_ bringing the clay pots back from beyond the grave. He put his wand away and moved to his work desk where the scene of Vincent's crime caused him to release his grip on the plate he was carrying, causing it to shatter on the floor.

"Bloody Hell!" voice more defeated then angry.

During all of the shenanigans Vincent's sleep remained undisturbed, stirring not one time. The plate that the bulky male dropped had an assortment of different pastries all of which were now ruined, dirtied on the floor. A damn shame it was for they were freshly baked their sent still potent, even on the ground they still spread their joyful sent throughout the room. By the time their sent had made its way down to where Vincent peacefully slept it was heavily laced with the various smells of plants and soils. Still it was food and Vincent's dream quickly ended and in a of plants and soils. Still it was food and Vincent's dream quickly ended and in a matter of seconds he was aware of; (one) there were pastries inside of the building and (two) there was someone else inside as well.

It took him a shorter time then normal to become fully aware of his dire situation. Vincent had sincerely thought that the green house would be the perfect for hiding out,_ cause who would want to hang in the green houses on the weekend? _Now he was stuck, there were only two exits both located at the front, he was utterly trapped. Vincent clutched at his wand then loosened his grip,_ no one in the lower years would be here, so s'gotta be some seventh year studying fo' his N.E.W.T's_ Vincent was not the most adept at dueling, even with the element of surprise on his side; without the backup of his two friends Vincent had zero confidence. He took a peek from underneath the desk, his heart began to beat faster._ Great a bloody Gryffindor that looks pretty big, an' it looks like I messed with his papers._

Vincent had seen the Gryffindor boy (identified by his scarlet and gold colored socks), talk about house spirit hunched over on a stool sobbing over his ruined work. He weighed down all conceivable courses of action (that he saw) ranging from a diabolical sneak attack to throwing himself at the feet the Gryffindor's feet and begging for mercy. Neither of the extremes was his style, then again other people made decisions for him, so he wasn't sure what his style was. Vincent waited hoping that the Gryffindor would become bored and leave, but when the hand on his wrist watch moved from 'recreation' to 'supper' Vincent lost hope in that plan. While waiting the plan of playing ignorant formulated as a 'B' type plan, waiting had failed and everyone assumed he was so retarded that Draco had to help him tie his shoe laces (okay it happened one time, but he'd been small) so the plan B it was.

Vincent let out an over exaggerated yawn throwing up his arms high over his head in a well needed stretch. He heard a cowardly yelp followed by multiple crashing sounds, whoever the Gryffindor was he sure was a klutz. Vincent stood up duly ignoring his wand and bunched up pillow robes, he had to make himself seem as harmless as possible.

"Crabbe!?" Shouted a horridly familiar Gryffindor as he fumbled hurriedly through his pockets for his wand.

_Longbottom?! Out of all the bloody Gryffindors I had to run into Longbottom?! _Vincent was beginning to realize that playing dumb was harder then he'd fist thought, kind of like Wizard's Chest but for the mind; Vincent's head throbbed at the idea._ No sudden movements or'll blast me,_ He looked at Longbottom's direction trying not to focus on anything as if he'd just woken up, "Huh?"

Longbottom had finally wrestled his wand out from his pocket and had it nervously pointed at Vincent's face, his own face screwed up in confusion and fear. "Wha're you doing here?"

Vincent's sleepy face finally zeroed in on Longbottom giving him a look like, 'Isn't it obvious?' "Well I was sleeping 'fore you woke me up.'

Longbottom's eyes were darting back and forth as if he were at some intense ping pong match. "Where's Goyle and Malfoy?"

_He wants to make sure we're alone but he doesn't want to turn his back on me._ Vincent looked annoyed (he didn't have to fake the emotion this time), "The hell should I know? I look like their mums?"

Longbottom recoiled at Vincent's surly disposition, "N,n,na, no." He managed to stutter.

Vincent breathed in deep,_ stay calm or he'll curse my face._ He looked down at his wrist watch well aware of the time. "What're you doin' in here, you know it's supper time?"

"Working on a research project Professor Sprout gave to me,_ you_ see anyone mess with my notes?"

The subject change over to Longbottom's work seemed to embolden him, he might not have been too yellow to accuse him outright but it was clear enough who he thought did the deed. "Dunno, like I said I came here to nap, least whoever did was polite enough not to wake me."

They stood starring at one another what should be done next, neither having ever been in such a perplexing situation. Vincent decided to break the silence, he did not want to be in Longbottom's presence longer then necessary.

"Can you put that wand down, man?" he made and extravagant gesture showing that he was unarmed. "See no wand, can't do nuthin' to ya."

"No." It was a quiet 'no' but firm nonetheless.

"What?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Don't trust you."

_A valid reason,_ thought Vincent. "Fair enough, what can I do to get you to let me out of here?"

"Kick your wand over to me then you can leave slowly out that door." Longbottom pointed to the door furthest from his position.

"My wand? When do I get it back?"

"Umm...I'll give it to McGonagall, say I found it in the lavatory. She'll probably give it to Snape and you can get it from him.

Vincent had never heard of anyone leaving their wand in the bathroom, not even of a first year._ Snape'll kill me if he thinks I lost my wand and that a Gryffindor found it._ The prospect of angry Snape and nasty rumors that Vincent Crabbe was dull enough to leave his wand behind floating in the toilet was almost enough to make him lose his cool,_ the hell he think he is?_

"Sorry but I'm not about to make myself seem retarded just because you are a chicken." His tone over controlled, obvious that he did not except Longbottoms terms and conditions.

"Well I'm not falling for one of your tricks, so either take the offer or'll stun you and make a quick get away." It did not sound like Longbottom was going to back down.

_Why's he so damned scared if I'm alone, heck in a fair fight we'd be evenly matched._ Despite the possible ramifications remaining firm threatened, the option of giving up his wand had real problems that he could not see himself solving. Vincent decided to exploit the Gryffindor sense of honor and Longbottom's fear.

"Well since there's no way I'm giving you my wand and you don't trust me enough to leave peacefully on my own, it looks like we are going to have to duel.

The little color in Longbottoms face drained away, What makes you think I'll let you pick up your wand when i could just blast you?"

"You could, 'just blast me,' but where's the honor in stunning an unarmed man who doesn't even want to duel?"

"What do you know about honor? If you were in my shoes you wouldn't give me a chance." Vincent was in the right and Longbottom was well aware of it.

"Maybe, maybe not but right now it is my honor thats on the line s'yours that is." Vincent cheered inwardly for he know that for once that day he'd played all his cards just right and even if Longbottom didn't let him go Longbottom would still allow him to defend himself.

"F-fine get your wand. Slowly!"

_Damn even after that speech he still wants to fight._ Vincent slowly bent down and retrieved his wand,_ I can probably take him down in a quick surprise shot._ The thought felt dirty after all that talk of honor. When he stood up Longbottom was poised in the attack position.

Vincent tried to appeal to Longbottom's common sense one last time, "Are you sure you wanna go through with this? We might wreck some of the plants and stuff and thats detention for sure if we get caught. And you'll get in more trouble since you're instigating." His logic did not seem to be penetrating what seemed to be Longbottom's thick skull, Vincent positioned himself in his own attacking stance.

The door nearest Longbottom flew open causing Longbottom to yelp in fear and drop to the ground for cover. "Sonavahbitch! I knew it!_ Stupefy!"_

With a loud thud Vincent fell unconscious his head colliding with a stool with a cringe inducing sound. Longbottom was left cowering on the floor confused as to what the hell was going on.


	4. Naranjas Dulces

Authors Note: Just a short note on the title of the chapter, the title is Spanish for "Candy Oranges."

Chapter Four: Naranjas Dulces

At the highest accessible point in the castle one would be able to see the awe inspiring sight of the sun cut in two by the horizon, casting a blazing orange-red glow and elongated shadows on the Earth's surface. The Hogwarts campus was devoid of both faculty and students who could all be traced to the Great Hall were they were enjoying a rather scrumptious supper. Most were thinking to themselves, _What a great meal to end a perfect weekend_. Yet not all were present at the Great Hall feasting upon the glorious meal that the house elves toiled to make, then again there was always a student or two missing for their own personal reasons. That magnificent Sunday night two Slytherins and one Gryffindor were absent, the three of them stuck a bazaar limbo that they had created themselves. The Slytherin known by most as Goyle was currently off in his room trashing a certain roommates things, but for now let's focus on the other Slytherin and the Gryffindor in question.

The elongated shadows of the evening sun shrouded the green houses in a premature darkness, making their insides gloomy and cool. Within one of the less threatening green houses the large frame of the bumbling Gryffindor Neville Longbottom was hovering over the downed body of the Slytherin Vincent Crabbe. Longbottom's face was riddled with intense worry for the boy lying on the ground, Longbottom had gone as far as to cushion Vincent's head with his own robes folded neatly under his head. Longbottom placed his sweaty palm on Vincent's forehead gently pushing down, with his other hand he lifted Vincent's chin causing his mouth to open. Longbottom leaned in testing to see if he could feel Vincent's breath on his cheek, ten grueling seconds past with no breath.

Pinching Vincent's nose shut Longbottom closed the remaining distance sealing their mouths together, he relinquished all the air in his lungs into Vincents' causing his chest to rise. Vincent's eyes opened in horrified surprised, pushing Longbottom off of him and sitting upright coughing and sputtering.

"Wha-what the hell Longbottom?!" Vincent spat to his left, the taste of warm pre-chewed lingering pastries in his mouth.

"I-I-I was afraid, you weren't breathing...I think that curse hit you in the throat." It sounded like Longbottom was trying to convince himself not Vincent.

"So you snog with me while I'm down and out!" He spat again but the stubborn taste of Longbottom refused to leave.

"No, its nothin' like that! It's called CPR, s'what muggles do when someone stops breathing," Vincent's disgusted face at the mention of 'muggles' prompted a tacked on explanation as to how he knew the muggle technic. "I learned about it in my Muggle Studies class during Muggle Health Care Month (MHCM).

Vincent futilely hacked up a great loogie, still the taste of the other boy lingered mockingly. "No, you don't do stuff like that." He thought really hard for a moment, "_Ennervate!_"

Even without wand in hand Longbottom recoiled at the incantation, "What?"

"_Ennervate, _it's supposed to revive a person that's been stunned, even I know that." He was relatively surprised with himself for remembering the incantation (being the constant victim of _stupefy_ he and Gregory had learned how to protect themselves, sort of). 'Even if you didn't know that you could have gotten Madam Pomfrey or hell just left me to die in peace. When the hell did you start caring what happens to me nnwyays? Just a second ago you were threatenin' to blast me in the damned face, now when I_ do_ get blasted you C-P-R with me?

Longbottom stood up dusting the loose soil off of his clothing and solemnly moved back to his work desk where be busied his hands, Vincent's question remained unanswered_. I should have went back to sleep at least the nightmare wasn't real, _Vincent looked around for his wand which had rolled under a stool near Longbottoms place of sitting. He thought about standing up but it brought a strong feeling of vertigo,_ guess that curse got me good._ The vertigo became a dull wooziness, the kind that tends to lure one into an uneasy sleep. He laid his head back down onto Longbottoms robes (unaware that his lay forgotten on the floor somewhere underneath his bulky frame). He was on the verge of blacking out again when Longbottom turned to retrieve his robes.

"Crabbe!" The eerie sincereness of the tone sending shivers throughout Vincent's body. "Man, are you alright? Do you want me to get some water or something?"

Vincent sat up again, Longbottoms disturbing concern shooing away the dizzying unconsciousness that loomed near. "Seriously as soon as I get my wand and can think a bit more clearly, I'm going to knock you out. Unless you tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"Wha'd you mean?"

Vincent could tell that Longbottom knew exactly what he was talking about, "That's it, get over here." Longbottom made no move towards Vincent's sitting position.

_Fine then, I'll get up and mess you up myself. I don't need your help to mess you up._ Leaning forward his hands landed hard (harder then he had meant to) on the floor in front of him, pushing up hard with his legs Vincent_ effectively_ stood up (wobbly in demeanor). Vincent began to make his way over to where Longbottom sat with a worried expression plastered on his face. Vincent had gotten up too fast the blood rushed to his head his face flushed with color, whatever after effects of the spell lingering Vincent toppled over destined to hit-

"Got'cha!" In an impossible feat of speed Longbottom swept down catching Vincent before he slammed into the filthy floor.

Vincent made a fist with his left hand and was planning to slam it into Longbottoms face but instead he asked in a defeated voice, "Could you put me down?"

Longbottom complied propping Vincent up against the table closest to their position. "Vin-ahum Crabbe? You going to be alright?"

He raised his head exasperated, "Yeah, s'just been a long day...I haven't even eaten a single bite today."

"Really? Give me a second." Longbottom moved to the opposite side of the green house and got on all fours. Within reaching distance of his wand, Vincent reached for it and stored it in his pocket. Longbottom dug around the plants and after some noisy shuffling about in the planters his hand flew up followed by a loud, "Success!"

Vincent tried to make out what Longbottom was so ecstatic about discovering, _ maybe it's a time thingy that can take me back to this morning so I can knock my dumb ass back to sleep._ Vincent decided to stop fighting against the current of nonsense before it drowned his sanity._ Let Longbottom coo over me for whatever his demented reasons, and let Greg do whatever he wants with me, I don't care anymore._ Vincent felt Longbottom crawl next to him adjusting himself so that they were seated shoulder to shoulder.

With a sly smile Longbottom held up an orange smiling, "The pastries might be ruined but the orange s'till good." He began to peel the oranges' protective skin.

"Man I don't normally go for fruit but right now that sounds like the best bloody feast I've had in ages." His tummy made rumbly sounds of approval, while his mouth salivated at the thought of food.

Finished skinning the orange Longbottom released the tender sphere in Vincents' hand, taking no part of the fruit for himself. Vincent examined the orange,_ I wonder if he's eaten,_ as if it were the first time he'd ever seen an orange,_ what do I care if he's eaten?_ He removed the first slice and popped it into his mouth,_ share the orange,_ sweet tangy juices burst into his mouth filling his every taste bud,_ no leave me alone._ The urge to stuff the whole thing is his mouth tugged at Vincent,_ at least ask if he would like a piece,_ but the orange was far to delectable to dishonor it in such a way,_ go away,_ it had to be eaten one section at a time,_ stingy bastard._ The next piece was no disappointment,_ stingy bastard,_ it was just as satisfying as its predecessor,_ he gave me the whole damn thing and imma eat the whole thing,_ possibly even more flavorful then its predecessor,_ s-t-i-n-g-y b-a-s-t-a-r-d._

"Alright shut up!" Longbottom jumped at the angry outburst, "I'll give him half the damned orange." He went as far as splitting the orange in true half, not half of what he eaten. Vincent placed the halved orange in Longbottoms palm. "Here."

Bedaffled and blushing Longbottom neither protested nor questioned, accepting the kind gesture with a quiet, "Thanks."

Both ate slowly, savoring the rich taste that Mother Earth had bestowed upon the orange (neither much cared that the orange was enchanted to taste better), it was as if each of them were enjoying the pleasures of food for the first time. Having already eaten two sections of the orange Vincent finished first, the extreme feeling of vertigo subsiding into a more manageable headache. Longbottom finished his share not long after Vincent, they sat in an oddly comfortable silence bodies dangerously close to one another. Once again Vincent's day was beginning to perk up to near pleasant levels, a sure sign that the roller coster was ready to plummet back down to misery and woe.

Vincent closed his eyes and forced his breathing into slow rhythmic inhales and exhales, all his energy devoted to keeping his thoughts still; he craved complete peace. It was while he was stifling the disquieting thought of returning to his dorm were the currently vicious Gregory resided when he felt Longbottoms' plump check come to rest on his shoulder. Vincent tensed up, for the umpteenth time that day Vincent was confronted with a situation he had no idea how to handle. Opening his eyes he strained them to see that Longbottom had_ innocently_ dozed off, nothing to be tense about. Vincent closed his eyes again resuming his quest for inner peace.

Yet the quest for inner peace could no longer be achieved, not with Longbottom's body resting against his own. Vincent could feel himself becoming aroused, try as he did to ignore the sensual heat emanating from Longbottom._ After all I've been through...I still want to...and with Longbottom?_ Yet again Vincent was faced a complex problem, his headache throbbed a little harder. The choices of whether to wake Longbottom and push him away; or to allow Longbottom to sleep and risk doing something dangerously stupid._ Isn't this why Greg was acting all pyhco? No, this s'different. If it wasn't for him attacking and accusing me I wouldn't be stuck here with Longbottom sleeping on my shoulder. I_ should_ do something to teach Greg a lesson._

The want was there but Vincent still wasn't convinced that fooling around with the sleeping boy was a good idea, after all Longbottom was a_ Gryffindor._ The sleeping boy shifted, Vincent felt Longbottom's head slide down from his shoulder to his lap. Vincent almost yelped in surprise, the former mild sense of arousal began to engorge into a much larger problem._ Think of Pansy naked,_ the image while disgusting was not a powerful enough to distract him from the real sight and feeling of Longbottom's face resting on his crotch._ Pansy naked while vomiting into a bowl and...and...eating...oh damn._ Vincent's sex was at full attention despite his extreme efforts,_ doesn't he feel it poking at his face?_

Looking beyond Longbottom's peaceful sleeping face, Vincent saw that Longbottom's shirt hiked up exposing a portion of his pale smooth belly._ Not like Gregs...nice and smooth, different,_ it wasn't as if Gregory's stomach was overly hirsute, in truth Vincent found the thin dark brown ladder of hair that traveled south to forbidden places sexy, but that had always been out of reach. Not like Longbottom who had showed such kindness to Vincent; sharing his orange and doing the C-P-R thing when he was knocked out._ Longbottom ain't so bad...his only real problem is that he's a Gryffindor but it's not like thats his fault. Forget Greg, if he were really my friend he wouldn't have tried to torture me because of some stupid rumor._

Vincent's mind still wasn't sure that caressing Longbottom was such a good idea, his body had already made up its mind. Still in deep thought trying to rationalize the situation his hand moved down to Longbottoms exposed belly and began to explore the naked flesh. The intense yet soothing warmth of Longbottoms belly awoke Vincent from his rationalizing trance, as well as waking the sleeping boy. Unaware that Longbottom had awoken; Vincent, now conscious of his actions, skated his hand across the great white expanse of Longbottoms stomach where it dipped into the valley that was Longbottoms belly button. His ring finger slid in and explored the sensitive valley as Gregory had done to him in the morning during the shower fiasco.

The experience was far to pleasurable for Longbottom to remain quiet, "lumh..."

Vincent froze in sheer terror,_ he's awake...he's awake...oh no._

Longbottom's hand moved over Vincent's and tried to make the terrorized boy repeat the belly button insertion, Vincent quickly pulled out of Longbottom's loose grip.

Head still resting upon Vincent's lap, Longbottom shifted so that his face greeted Vincent's, "Why'd you stop?"

"I...this is-it's just to much, I haf'ta go...s'almost curfew." Vincent could not bare to push Longbottom away, and could only look down pleadingly._ This is too weird, I'd rather deal with Greg._

Longbottom's face flushed in frustration and anger, "Seriously? After all we've been through today?"

Confused, "What're you talking about? Not too long ago you hated my guts, now all of a sudden you want me? Go get your bloody head checked Longbottom."

Longbottom lifted his head and slammed downwards onto Vincent's lap, crushing his families' jewels. Vincent hunched onto the floor holding himself, as if it lessened the terrible pain; he felt as though his stomach was falling out.

Longbottom stood over Vincent, hot and bothered, "Humph, thats what you get for being a damned tease."

Vincent struggled onto his feet and immediately regretted it, "Bas-bastard." He allowed himself to slide back down onto the ground, still holding himself.

Blood returning to his head, Longbottom realized the folly of his actions and attempted to mend things in his usual awkward fashion. "Oh...ah...dang I'm...I don't know what...uh let me help you up." Longbottom bent down and took Vincent into his arms.

Vincent commanded his brain to sock Longbottom's jaw, but in a kind of wire miscommunication he wrapped his own arms around the chunky frame and mashed their lips together. In simultaneous thought,_ My first kiss,_ followed by a realization of who they were kissing.

Balls still aching, Vincent uncoiled himself from their embrace. "Sorry, I, uh gotta go."

Blushing in an embarrassed manner, "Yea-yeah, you're right gotta get outta here 'fore Filtch catches us."

Vincent patted his pocket to make sure his wand was still resting within (a gesture Longbottom misinterpreted) and left without a word or glance at Longbottom. Half way out the door just scarcely audible, "Good Bye Vince," was uttered by the boy whom he shared his first kiss with. Vincent broke into a sprint, he always had trouble thinking when he was running at full speed.

Longbottom looked over the back desk and as he hoped in a bunched up pile laid Vincent Crabbe's robes.


End file.
